


Trial run

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Fine-print matters, if you don't have a savior.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Trial run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOlineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-10-12 & 2020-10-13

When Tezuka had started in this industry while being in Europe, he hadn't really had a different alternative. Back then it had been a necessity but over the years it had also grown on him and by now he wouldn't do anything else. Even if he could. As it happened he really couldn't as his career had taken off almost the instant he took part in his first nudity shoot.

Now, back on ground he had known for most of his younger life, he wasn't so sure anymore that his agent hadn't set him up even if it probably had been without intent. 

Of all the places in Japan they were in the heart of Tokyo and about to meet the leading star of the lucrative trade. His agent had struck a contract for some photoshoot Tezuka really - unfortunately - had not asked the details of, knowing they would be going to Japan and being too excited about it. He should have known better. Especially now, waiting in a room full of camera shots with only naked behinds of different colors and shapes. Someone must have a weird sense of humor.

''He's ready for you. You may enter.''

That sounded more like an audience with a king and Tezuka suppressed a shudder at having to work with someone like that again.

''Come on, don't keep him waiting.''

His agent's words were sound but Tezuka really did not wish to listen, especially not after entering and stopping short in disguised shock. Thankfully, the almost same look was mirrored in the sky grey eyes of his soon to be partner.

''Tezuka.''

''Atobe.''

The room temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly. 

''You two know each other?'' One of their agents asked, neither was sure which. Atobe, again, reacted first.

''Yes, a long time ago.''

Making an insignificant gesture with his hand, the slightly shorter man sat back down, waving Tezuka to a chair only in the aftermath.

''We'll let you two get reacquainted then. The shoot will start at 06:00pm sharp.''

Atobe refrained from rolling his eyes.

''Don't hassle ore-sama. And now get out.''

*

''Tezuka.''

''Atobe.''

''I think we already established that.''

Tezuka cocked his head.

''You're not using ore-sama with me anymore.''

''I never did in the first place. You were just too busy looking about.''

''You always used it on the court.''

''And, obviously, we were always alone there.''

Point taken. Tezuka shifted slightly on the plush chair. Soft, fluffy and real fur. Of course.

''So, our dear agents want us to make even more money by putting us together, don't they.''

''I doubt you didn't know about any of this before-hand.''

Atobe smiled.

''And I doubt you have any idea in which part of the industry I normally indulge in to make money.''

Tezuka's facial expression didn't change making Atobe sigh in pleasure. He had missed him.

''No, I really think you do. Though I might indulge you without a camera, in light of our old friendship.''

''We've never been friends.''

''Friends. Comrades. Opponents. It's all the same in tennis anyway. No need to worry though. Graceful me will indulge you without anyone around. But just this once.''

Conversations with Atobe Keigo had always been stressful and most of the time very hard to decipher but this was ridiculous. On top of that Atobe was even right, to Tezuka's dismay. He didn't have any idea what they were talking about.

''As my agent was obviously not as forthcoming as yours, please do enlighten me on the details of tonight's shoot.''

Atobe laughed heartily.

''Oh that old thing you keep around really is vindictive then. Yes, he set up a photo shoot. Just a photo shoot. So stop stressing so much.''

Tezuka didn't know if insight carried off the court by now but couldn't have explained this otherwise. He knew how well his mask was in place. He had practiced for years. And no one but Atobe had been able to get through. In the present and the past.

''The shoot tonight is about nudity, which must have been obvious from the waiting room I'm sure.''

''I didn't fly back to Japan for a shoot of my behind, did I?''

Atobe licked his lips.

''I wouldn't spend my time on set just for that either, though I'm sure yours is particularly beautiful.''

Atobe had always tried his patience. Something that obviously had carried over into adulthood as well.

''Then what exactly are we going to be shooting?''

''You really don't know, do you?''

Tezuka gave him a look which initiated another sigh.

''You, my handsome friend, are finally going to be allowed to pose next to my beautiful body and share into all the fame and fortune this brings about.''

''What kind of pose?'' Tezuka was afraid to already know the answer. 

''Sexual, of course. Though I'd prefer to have all of the scenes acted out, I'm positive that that is too far for your still rather virgin nature.''

''I am not a virgin.'' Tezuka shot back, not caring. Atobe would turn this to his advantage anyway and it was too late to disagree to the conditions of the contract his stupid agent must have set up.

Atobe twirled a silk ribbon through his fingers.

''I never said you were. But I do know that you only allowed nudity shots and still made it to the top. Rather unfair if one considers what one has to do on this soil for the same fame.''

''I never had need for more and I am sure my position at the top, as you call it, is easily overcome by you this time once again.''

Another laugh could be heard and a pleased smile settled on Atobe's lips.

''My, my, Tezuka. And here I thought we had stopped playing that match when you left.''

''I'm not playing.''

''Not on a court, no. Nevertheless, it will be a pleasure to finally have a worthy partner again. Shall we?''

Without waiting for Tezuka's consent Atobe headed out of a well disguised door, leaving the brunette angry and frustrated for more than one reason.

*

''This is not working! There has to be something on your face! You Europeans really don't know how this trade works, do you? Do you!?!''

The words had gotten steadily harsher and Tezuka was about to growl when Atobe wriggled out from underneath him, fixing the photographer with a hard stare.

''Ore-sama believes that this is quite enough. We will stop for today and you will refrain from racism or find yourself out of a job tomorrow.''

The tone was even but it carried over the whole group like a hailstorm, setting them into action by scattering away as fast as they could. 

Most of them.

''Atobe, you do have a different appointment tomorrow. It will be hard to get both into one day.''

Atobe waved his hand at his blabbering agent. Really, if he wasn't one of the best in the business he would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. Something that probably went both ways.

''Then get the damn radio host to Tokyo and let ore-sama have his peace. Tonight's photos will be pulped and we'll do this again in the morning. Now, excuse us.''

Not even waiting for the implication to sink in, Atobe grabbed Tezuka softly by the wrist and pulled him back to his dressing room.

*

''It's not that hard if you're actually sleeping with someone you know.'' Atobe opened the conversation when they were lounging on one of the sofas in his lush apartment. 

''I know that.''

''You're still pouting.''

''I still don't enjoy being insulted.''

''Who does? Though we should probably work on your more photogenic side for tomorrow. Maybe do a trial run. I know how beautiful you normally look in your works. I'm actually surprised that nothing worked for you tonight.''

Tezuka sighed, letting himself sink more deeply into the cushions.

''Maybe a trial run would help. What do you have in mind?''

Atobe's eyes sparkled with mischief but Tezuka was too tired and exhausted to comprehend.

Perfect.

''First, we are going to get you happy and relaxed again. A bed will do of course. And afterward I'm sure we can come up with something to make this easier. Together.''

*

''Fuck that was hot!'' ''You have to do this again!'' ''They'll need at least one more edition of that photo set, I'm sure!'' ''Yes, finally!''

Hearing all the different voices, including their agents, made both men groan softly. As if they hadn't made money before. Today it really felt like they were just a means to an end, which they were of course, but feeling like it just wasn't productive in this industry.

''Are you up for lunch later, Kunimitsu?''

''You have a different appointment, remember?''

''Right. Then we'll just make it a quick lunch and extend dinner later.''

''I didn't agree to dinner.''

''You didn't agree to dinner yet. But I still need to teach you a few more pointers if you are to become my more constant partner on and off camera.''

Tezuka raised a displeased eyebrow.

''More constant? It's either constant or nothing. I'm not sharing.''

Atobe smiled, keeping his voice low so the conversation still wouldn't carry.

''So possessive. But I will indulge you, of course. Can't let such a terrific behind escape, can I?''

Tezuka smirked before burying it into Atobe's shoulder and saying in a very serious tone of voice: ''No. You can't.''


End file.
